Nanoscale integrated optical devices are rapidly achieving signal generation and processing functionality previously restricted to the purely electronic domain. These nanoscale devices, which are typically planar, normally include a planar waveguide supported by a substrate with the planar waveguide confining light in the substrate. However, it can be difficult to efficiently couple an optical signal out of a planar waveguide in an out-of-plane direction for either free space transmission or, more typically, for coupling to an optical fiber. Additionally, an optical signal that is extracted out of a planar substrate in an out-of-plane direction has mode properties that are dependent upon the particular architecture of the extraction system and the mode properties may not be entirely compatible with the desired application. External bulk optical elements have been used to shape an extracted beam to achieve a desired emission characteristic. For example, an external lens such as a cylindrical or ball lens can be used to focus an extracted beam into an adjacent optical fiber. However, size and alignment limitations of bulk optical elements can make their use with integrated optical elements problematic.